Benjamin Donovan
|gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Daredevil (2 episodes) Luke Cage (2 episodes) |actor = Danny Johnson |status = Alive}} Benjamin Donovan is a lawyer within New York City notorious for representing high-profile criminals. Donovan represented Wilson Fisk, and assisted him in regaining power while he was locked up inside Ryker's Island by managing his money and bribing various people. He represented Cornell Stokes when he was apprehended by the New York City Police Department, managing to dismantle the proofs they had and set Stokes free, and went on to represent Candace Miller during the case regarding Stokes' murder. Biography Defending Criminals Assisting Wilson Fisk inside prison]] Donovan's firm was hired by Wilson Fisk when he was accused of running a criminal organisation within New York City. Despite Donovan's best efforts, Fisk was sent to Ryker's Island due to the work of Nelson and Murdock. Donovan spoke with Fisk in jail where he promised that his firm was doing everything they could to get him freed. Fisk then asked about Vanessa Marianna who Donovan claimed was hoping to come see him soon, which Fisk refused. Donovan then recommended that while he was in prison, Fisk keep his head down and not get involved with any criminal activity. ]] Donovan continued his work to try and get Fisk freed, meeting him at Ryker's where Fisk ordered Donovan to assist with Stewart Finney's legal case and pay the rent on the Valdez brothers' mother's home in Spanish Harlem. Despite Donovan's objections as he had perviously advised Fisk not to get involved with any criminal activity within the prison in order to avoid any unwanted attention, but Fisk ordered him to get it done and ensure that the transactions were untraceable. Despite his reluctance for Fisk to do this sort of work, Donovan got the tasks completed as instructed as quickly as possible. ]] Finally Fisk ordered Donovan to pay off one of the guards at Ryker's Island in order that he could bring Frank Castle to Ryker's. Donovan had another meeting with Fisk to move his final funds to bribe the guards into joining his side, although Donovan warned that any other money he would need would now be taken from Vanessa Marianna's protection, Fisk, however, assured Donovan that he would not need any more money after this was completed. Donovan asked if he wanted to know what the Punisher would be doing but Fisk did not answer, noting that Donovan likely did not want to know.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Fisk vs Murdock a legal contract]] When Matt Murdock asked to meet with Wilson Fisk inside Ryker's Island, Fisk asked Donovan to make up a legal contract, in Braille, describing the conditions of the meeting and penalties for Murdock not conforming to those conditions. Donovan greeted Murdock and listed all of their legal demands from him before he escorted Murdock to his meeting with Fisk, who was handcuffed to a table waiting for his arrival. When Murdock asked Fisk if he was responsible for Frank Castle's escape, Donovan advised Fisk not to answer the question. However, Fisk then responded that he was not responsible. Donovan did not interrupt the meeting further, even when Murdock threatened to keep Vanessa Marianna from ever returning to New York City, and when Fisk responded violently by attacking Murdock. Donovan then told Murdock when the meeting was over, and attempted to escort him out. Murdock, however, angrily rejected his help and walked out of the prison alone without any kind of assistance.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Defending Cottonmouth When Cottonmouth was arrested, his lawyer, Benjamin Donovan arrived to defend him. He showed to the police that there was no evidence presented against Cottonmouth other than Misty Knight and Rafael Scarfe's testimonies, both of which could easily be questioned due to one being personally affected by the other's death. But before Cottonmouth and Donovan left, they were confronted by Knight, in which Cottonmouth called her dog. But Knight said that she promised Cottonmouth will be seen in the prison where he belong. But that made him laugh loud as he walked out.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest Defending Candace Miller To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Lawyer': Benjamin Donovan is an expert lawyer, able to allow Cottonmouth to be released from prosecution. Relationships Allies *Wilson Fisk - Client *Vanessa Marianna *Cornell Stokes † - Client *Mariah Dillard *Candace Miller † - Client Enemies *Matt Murdock *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Priscilla Ridley Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' (flashbacks) ***''The Man in the Box'' *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Manifest'' ***''Blowin' Up the Spot'' Trivia *In the comics, Benjamin "Big Ben" Donovan was a lawyer from Harlem and an acquaintance of Luke Cage, but became a criminal over time. Gallery WilsonFisk-FirstDonovanPhonecall.jpg WilsonFisk-DonovansOrders.jpg WilsonFisk-Donovan-OrangeShirt.jpg Matt visits Fisk.png CMouth-BDonovan-Lawyers.jpg References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Lawyers Category:Criminals Category:Brown Eyes